Summer Breeze
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: The end of the summer is here and Kenny is working up his courage to ask Butters. SEQUEL TO HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE Bunny KennyxButters ButtersxKenny Kenny/Butters YAOI


Hey. XD Here's that spin-off of How It's Supposed To Be.

Yeah, the one where Kenny proposes to Butters.

Pairings: Bunny, Dip, Style, Creek, Candy, Clomas (THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES. ONLY PERSON AS OF RIGHT NOW TO LIKE CLYDE/THOMAS), ChrisGreg, slight Wendy/Bebe

Enjoy~

OHYEAH.

This is for two of my creeptastickids (my friends on neopets. This is what we call ourselves), Legacy and RolePlay.

Legos (Legacy), because she said that Kenny would make an interesting teenager, and after a bit of discussion, she told me she wanted to read this.

RolePlay because she said that this story sounded cute~ :3

They're the reason I actually got off my lazy butt and wrote this.

I love you guys!

~x~

Summer in South Park was truly a beautiful time. The snow was melted and gone away, the sun was bright, the weather not too hot, and the tall grass by Stark's Pond a lovely golden color.

Eighteen-year-old Kenny McCormick was basking in the late after noon by the pond with his boyfriend of three years, Butters Stotch, and his friends, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh (Kyle's boyfriend), Craig Tucker, his boyfriend Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman, Wendy Testaburger (who was dating Cartman), Clyde Donovan, his ex-girlfriend Bebe Stevens, and Clyde's current boyfriend Thomas (Kenny wasn't sure of Thomas' last name…), the Frenchman Christophe, British boy Gregory, Damien, son of Satan, and Damien's perfect angel, Pip Pirrup.

Today was the last day of summer and they were all celebrating it by doing nothing. Kenny was slightly startled by a soft vibration in his pocket. He unleashed one arm off Butters to pull out his cell phone and check the text message.

It was from Stan.

_Dude r u goin 2 ask Butters 2 marry u or wat?_

Kenny scowled at the goth teen, who was grinning at him over Kyle's head.

_Not with everyone around_, he replied. _And learn how to spell jackass._

_It takes too much time to text like this,_ came the slightly whiny-looking response. _But if we leave, will you ask him?_

… _yes._

_Good. ^_^_

"Hey, who's up for heading downtown and seeing a movie?" asked Stan suddenly. "To celebrate this fucking amazing summer."

"Yeah, dude," said Craig. "One more year, and we'll be free!"

"Okay," said Wendy, smiling flirtatiously at Bebe. "I'm up for it."

"I'm not in ze mood," said Christophe angstily. "I don't even like zeez Amereekan movies zat you all inseest upon seeing."

(Translation: I'm not in the mood. I don't even like these American movies that you all insist up seeing.)

"Oh, come now darling," said Gregory affectionately. "After the movie, we can go home and take a nice bath. How does that sound?"

"Fine, mon cher," said Christophe, scowling.

"Uhm, I'll stay here," said Kenny. "I'm not in the mood for a movie. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? Text me when it's over."

"I'll stay with you, Kenny!" said Butters cheerfully. "I-I don't much feel like seeing a movie, either. Sorry fellas and ladies."

Kenny hurriedly thanked God that he didn't have to ask Butters to stay with him.

"All right," said Kyle. "See you guys after the movie."

Stan smiled encouragingly before leaving with the rest. Kenny sat on the edge of the dock, Butters joining him.

"W-why did you stay, Ken?" asked Butters quietly.

Kenny fingered the diamond ring in his pocket. He had to do so much extra work over the summer to pay for it. But it was so worth it.

"No reason," whispered Kenny. "Just… wanted to watch the sun set with you."

"Kenny, I just realized!" said Butters suddenly. "You only died three times this summer! I always get so worried about you when you don't come back for a while. I think it's unfair that the best person in the entire world has to deal with this."

"You shouldn't worry, love," said Kenny, kissing Butters' hair. "I'll always come back to you."

They say like that for a while, the gentle summer breeze teasing their clothes, playing with their hair, and kissing their skin. When the sun was finally behind the mountains, Kenny stood suddenly, and Butters stood too.

"Uhm… Butters?" said Kenny shyly. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What is it, Kenny?" asked Butters, smiling.

"Well, it's kind of silly, but…" he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Leopold Stotch, will you marry me?"

Butters froze and stared at Kenny, awe written all over his face.

"It's fine if you don't want to," said Kenny hastily. "I knew it was a stupid thing to ask…"

Butters snapped out of his trance. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?" asked Kenny in a whisper.

"Of course!" said Butters, pulling Kenny up to his feet and throwing his arms around him. "I-I don't want anything m-more than to spend the rest of my life with you, Kenny."

Kenny smiled softly, kissing Butters.

"Thank you," he breathed.

He pulled out his phone and sent Stan a text message.

_HE SAID YES!_

**At the Theater….**

"HE SAID YES!" shouted Stan, jumping up from his seat and completely ignoring whatever was going on in the movie.

His friends all looked at him before jumping up and cheering happily, ignoring the angry looks other people were giving them.

**Back at Stark's Pond….**

Kenny and Butters lay curled up in the grass, saying nothing and looking at the millions of stars, the summer breeze playing a game of tag amongst the tall, golden grass.

~x~

:o

-crawls all over web page-

What did you guys think?

Oh, and bbyRolePlay and Legos, and Scotty, and Emmibby, and whichever other Creeptastickids may have read this… this is what I do when I'm not drawing or on neo. XD

I suck.

_**SONGS OF INSPIRATION:**_

Tidus and Yuna's Sky Theme from Final Fantasy X

Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts

Eternity- Memory Of Lightwaves from Final Fantasy X


End file.
